Buggernaut
Buggernauts are insectoid kaiju created by the rich villain Gaylord Methuselah in his secret lab. Several of the kaiju are slated to appear in season 2 of FULL POWER STRIKE™️. History Pre-FULL POWER STRIKE™️ Season 2 After the failure of his previous creations, Gaylord Methuselah set about to design a simple, modular kaiju to defeat Ultraman Xarol. Having recovered from his injures obtained during his climactic battle with the Ultra, Gaylord Methuselah designed the first Buggernaut. His new kaiju was a success during his tests, so the villain decided to deploy the creature to fight against his nemesis. FULL POWER STRIKE™️ Season 2 Pending Forms - Normal= Buggernaut The regular form of the Buggernaut, and the most versatile. Powers and Weapons *'Eyebeams': A Buggernaut can fire pink laser beams from its eyes. *'Acidic Vomit': All Buggernauts can vomit an acidic substance. *'Carapace': The Buggernaut's carapace grants it protection from Ultra beams. - Frost= Buggernaut Frost The Buggernaut Frost is a normal Buggernaut adapted to the cold. It has extra fur to allow it to tolerate extreme cold, where Ultraman Xarol cannot. However, it lacks any special abilities. Powers and Weapons *'Eyebeams': A Buggernaut can fire pink laser beams from its eyes. *'Acidic Vomit': All Buggernauts can vomit an acidic substance. *'Carapace': The Buggernaut's carapace grants it protection from Ultra beams. Unlike normal Buggernauts, the Frost variant is perfectly at home in the cold. - Earth= Buggernaut Earth The Buggernaut Earth is a normal Buggernaut with the ability to burrow. Powers and Weapons *'Petrification Beam': Buggernaut Earth can turn opponents to stone. *'Eyebeams': A Buggernaut can fire pink laser beams from its eyes. *'Acidic Vomit': All Buggernauts can vomit an acidic substance. *'Carapace': The Buggernaut's carapace grants it protection from Ultra beams. *'Burrowing': Buggernaut Earth can burrow through the ground at high speed. - Remodeled= Remodeled Buggernaut Buggernaut Remodeled is a normal Buggernaut enhanced with cybernetics. Powers and Weapons *'Eyebeams': A Buggernaut can fire pink laser beams from its eyes. **'Death Cannon': Remodeled Buggernaut has a large cannon replacing it's right eye. *'Acidic Vomit': All Buggernauts can vomit an acidic substance. *'Carapace': The Buggernaut's carapace grants it protection from Ultra beams. Being a cyborg, Remodeled Buggernaut has increased durability. - Invert= Buggernaut Invert The Buggernaut Invert is the most powerful variant, second only in strength to Ultraman Hexer. It features all of the abilities of the normal Buggernauts as well as some new techniques. Powers and Weapons *'Invert Buster': A massive beam of energy, fired from various points on Buggernaut Invert's body. The beams merge into one, not unlike the Death Star superlaser. *'Pincerrippers': Energy buzzsaws fired from Invert's claws. *'Petrification Beam': A beam that can turn opponents to stone. *'Life Draining': Invert can use its proboscis to drain the life force from enemies. *'Buggernaut Powers': Invert has all the powers of every non-Remodeled Buggernaut. - Megalon= Megalon Megalon is Buggernaut with drills for hands. Powers and Weapons *'Lightning Bolts': Megalon can fire electricity from its proboscis. *'Napalm Bombs': Megalon can spit napalm bombs. *'Drills': Each of Megalon's arms end in oversized drills. }} Category:Kosua7734 Category:Kaiju Category:FULL POWER STRIKE